Kajitsu
by oneperfectfit
Summary: She kisses her lover and the juice on her lips dye his, and they both look like they’ve drunk blood, or split their lips, with mouths swollen and bruised from kisses and red from strawberries and sweet from sugar. Slight Ibiki/Anko.


**I wrote something! And it's sort of weird. And I think the characterization is off. But oh, well, because I like it. Slight Ibiki/Anko (going to be my new OTP) and Kakashi/Sakura. And lots of strawberries. **

**You can so totally tell what I had for dinner tonight by reading this.**

Anko's favorite food is strawberries dipped in sugar. She eats them everyday, sees the red berries color her lips, stain them to the shade of fresh blood. She licks her lips and they taste sweet, like fresh fruit and summer and grass, like sugar and spring and hope, like everything Anko is apparently not.

She kisses her lover and the juice on her lips dye his, and they both look like they've drunk blood, or split their lips, with mouths swollen and bruised from kisses and red from strawberries and sweet from sugar.

When he leaves her, because he is too scarred, too ugly, too bruised for her and she deserves something better even though she _likes him the way he is_, she eats strawberries and remembers sweet, bloody kisses, _sangre dulce_, coated with sugar and happiness, tracing scars and feeding each other their drug of choice, their forbidden fruit.

She tries not to remember, and she turns to blueberries, but they don't hold the same appeal. Pomegranates do, but that's a cliché and she abandons blackberries, raspberries and cherries in that order and returns to her strawberries and her memories, while her tears (-she rarely cries, but now she does because Anko does not like to be abandoned-) dip into the sugar dish, and she eats strawberries and salt and tastes the sadness where there used to be something else (-feelings she thought she'd never have, no, because no one loved her, they lied to her instead.)

She runs a hand over her growing belly and sighs, because _she _is the last person to be chasing after some little toddler.

(But that's what she though about Kakashi, and he's married with a daughter with white, white hair and green eyes and a son in-utero who Anko hopes will have pink hair, because her sense of humor is funny like that-)

The sugar dish by the bed in which she lies in labor, eating strawberries with every contraction, is pink from berry juice like the medic-nin's hair, Sakura, who is so pregnant herself it looks like she's only there so she'll be close by when _she _goes into labor, and Anko pushes and screams and bloody _fuck _ow, and then there is screaming and she doesn't know if it's her or the baby, but then Sakura reaches and holds up this squirmy purple little_ thing _that she's been feeding strawberries and sugar for the past nine months, and she cries too (-another rare show for her, but it's okay to show great emotion after the birth of a child, especially her first, Sakura assures her, _Kakashi _cried when she gave birth and it wasn't just because she fractured or sprained most of the bones in his hand. And then Sakura goes "ow," presses a hand to her lower back, realizes what's happening, and then "fuck, can't this happen later-dammit, _ouch_," and calls for Shizune to help out Anko because she's going into labor also, which Anko finds quite funny) .

Ibiki buys her a dish of sliced strawberries and pours a packet of sugar on them for her and asks how she's doing, how her daughter's doing-

"_Our _daughter," she corrects him quietly, and watches as he visibly gulps, nods, and rights himself (-he didn't know, she should have told him, but she was worried about being a mother to this poor little thing and not able to go on missions, and-)

"You were scared, weren't you?" Ibiki says, proving yet again why he is head of Torture and Interrogation, after they've sorted things out and walked back to her place to see Kinomi, whose skin has stopped matching her mother's hair and started looking more like the juice of her mother's favorite fruit.

He buys her a box of berries and forgives her, and once again when they kisses she tastes like sugar and strawberries and things growing, like a born hope, and life, which she is a giver of (-how odd is that, to give life instead of take it) and once again she traces his scars, and their lips are bruised and swollen with kisses and _sangre fresa_, and they are love and strawberries and sugar.

(-when Mitarashi Kinomi – Anko gave her her mother's last name because when she was born she was Anko's and Anko's alone- is four she goes to the Academy, and her best friend is a boy with pale, grey-green eyes and dark grey hair named Hatake Ryou, who was born only about fourteen hours after her, who she eventually marries- to Sakura and Anko's utter mirth.)

_Sangre_. Blood. _Dulce. _Sweet. _Fresa._ Strawberry.

These words are Anko, and Anko embodies these things, even if she is not them sometimes. She is aching kisses that taste sweet enough for her, and salty strawberries from her own tears, a little girl tired of being betrayed, a mother, a wife, a fighter, a killer, a giver.

And, in the end, she likes strawberries.

**Weird or no? Tell me so. Gracias...**


End file.
